


Behind Blue Eyes

by LouHazz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prison
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title disclaimer : The Who / Limp Bizkit</p>
    </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title disclaimer : The Who / Limp Bizkit

Il aurait fallu que tu me connaisses bien avant tout ça. Il y a des années, un million d'années, dirait-on. Il aurait fallu que tu vois qui j'étais à l'époque, qui je fréquentais, dans quel bar, quel café je me rendais. J'étais ce genre de garçon à rire plus fort que les autres, à danser plus langoureusement. À aimer trop vite, trop fort, pour rien. J'avais envie de vivre. J'avais envie d'être jeune, beau, sauvage, et je voulais qu'on me le dise. Il me fallait tout, en un instant. Tous les hommes, toutes les gloires. J'avais dix-neuf ans, et je n'étais encore qu'un gamin. Mais tu aurais su voir en moi ce que les autres ignoraient. Les recoins sombres de mon âme, les peurs et les angoisses, la violence de mes cauchemars. Mais il n'y avait personne qui te ressemblait, là-bas. Seulement cette foule qui croyait me connaître, me posséder, m'inspirer. C'est incroyablement dense, une foule. Compact. _Total_. C'est comme un mur infranchissable, une vague hurlante, qui n'écoute pas, qui ne voit rien. Ce n'est qu'une bouche immense, des lèvres rouges étirées à se craqueler, des dents comme des pierres tombales, une langue rose, visqueuse, vorace. Ce n'est que des mains tendues, avides, qui arrachent mes vêtements, mes cheveux même, si elles le peuvent. Une véritable hantise. Mon quotidien.

Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que j'avais mes raisons, ou de bonnes excuses. Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de t'attendrir, je sais très bien que je n'en ai plus besoin de toute façon. J'explique. Je raconte. Je ne crois pas que ça ait la moindre importance de le faire aujourd'hui, et puis j'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Mais je le sais bien, ce que les journaux ont raconté, ce que la Foule a déclaré, tout ceux et celles qui pensaient avoir vu, qui pensaient _savoir_. Personne n'a pu le voir, puisqu'on était seuls lui et moi. Pourtant, ça ne m'arrivait plus jamais. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi, depuis quelque temps. Un attaché de presse, un manager, un agent de sécu. Un stagiaire, même. N'importe qui. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Était-ce juste un coup de malchance, ou est-ce que ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand, n'importe où ? Était-ce quelque chose qui couvait, que je gardais en moi sans même le savoir, et qui n'attendait qu'un instant d'inattention pour sortir pour de bon ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Tu es au courant, comme tout le pays. Tu sais dans quel état on l'a retrouvé. Dans quel état on _m'a_ retrouvé. Tu n'étais pas là mais tu as tout entendu, tout lu, tout vu. À quel moment t'a-t-on menti ? Difficile à dire. Tu sais, parfois la réalité et le mensonge sont si proches qu'ils en viennent à se confondre. Même moi, je n'en sais rien. À force de les entendre, à force de ressasser tout ça, j'ai fini par douter de ma propre version des faits. Parce qu'il ne faut pas s'imaginer que j'ai bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur. J'aurais presque envie de dire que c'était même le contraire, qu'ils ne m'ont pas raté. Mais je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je connais. 

Moi, je n'ai pas su tout de suite qu'il était mort. Je te le jure. C'est quand le rapport de la médecine légale est arrivé, quand un type mal rasé l'a jeté sur le bureau du flic assis en face de moi, que l'autre a regardé les papiers, quand il a relevé les yeux vers moi, quand il a soupiré, là, j'ai compris qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose de grave. Il a eu l'air désolé. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour moi ou pour le type que j'avais tué. Parce que c'était le cas. Les faits étaient écrits noir sur blanc. J'avais tué un homme. Tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand on prend conscience d'une telle situation ? Moi non plus. C'est le genre d'information qui n'arrive pas au cerveau avant un long moment. On te dit _« Percutes, mec, imprimes. »_ mais ça ne change rien. Je suis ici depuis quoi, deux an ? Deux ans et demi ? Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça fait d'être un meurtrier. J'espère que je ne le saurai jamais. J'espère que mon cerveau, mon corps même, continuera à rejeter l'éventualité que j'ai pu commettre un acte aussi abominable. Que quand je serai enfin vieux et prêt à mourir, j'imaginerai toujours que Chris est quelque part. Qu'il a vieillit. Qu'il a vécu. Qu'il ne s'est pas retrouvé enfermé dans mon appartement à trois heures du matin et qu'il n'est plus jamais reparti. Est-ce qu'il le savait, quand il est venu avec moi ? Quand j'ai pris sa main et qu'il m'a suivi sans poser de question ? Est-ce qu'on sent qu'on va mourir, est-ce qu'on sent la menace ? Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit douté de quoi que ce soit. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pû alors que moi-même je n'en savais rien ? J'aurais voulu qu'il refuse mes avances. Qu'il soit trop coincé, trop fidèle, trop hétéro. Il n'était rien de tout ça, mais il était bien d'autres choses. J'ai raconté cette histoire un million de fois. Je l'ai racontée à la police, je l'ai racontée à mon avocat, je l'ai racontée à un juge devant des jurés qui finalement, n'étaient rien d'autre que la Foule. Je l'ai racontée à mon agent, qui me l'a fait raconter à la presse. Je l'ai racontée à mes parents et crois-moi, c'était bien pire que tout le reste. Mais tu vois, à te voir, là, en face de moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la première fois. Je ne dirais pas que c'est plus douloureux, ou moins écœurant. C'est juste que toi, je sais que tu _m'écoutes_. Que tu n'y vois aucun scoop, aucune manipulation, aucune trahison. Que c'est comme ça. Que c'est fait, et qu'on le sait tous les deux. C'est ce que mes parents ont décidé de ne pas comprendre, quand ils m'ont demandé de les supprimer de la liste de mes visiteurs. Mais ça, tu vois... Qu'est-ce que ça change ? On ne se voyait jamais de toute façon, alors ici, ou ailleurs. 

Ce n'est pas vraiment clair dans mon esprit. C'est pour ça que même avec le meilleur avocat du pays, ou du moins le plus coûteux, je me suis retrouvé là. Comment tu veux convaincre des gens que tu es innocent, ou presque, quand tu n'es même pas foutu d'expliquer. On s'imagine toujours que c'est facile. Tu sais, quand on regarde des émissions stupides sur de vieilles affaires, et qu'on revoit les images des procès. Le type a tout du coupable, la tronche, le mobile, les preuves l'accablent. À l'audience, il est lamentable, bafouille cherche ses mots, bref, tout est de sa faute, c'est évident. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui témoigne, devant les caméra, aujourd'hui et il dit qu'il n'avait rien fait depuis le début. Alors pourquoi passer pour un tel con au tribunal ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant, être convainquant, faire un effort ? C'est tellement différent. Est-ce que tu t'imagines ce que ça fait d'être moi, et de devoir expliquer à plus de 40 personnes comment est-ce que j'ai baisé avec Chris avant qu'il ne finisse le crâne ouvert sur mon parquet ? De toute façon, pour les convaincre, il aurait fallu que j'y crois moi-même. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Je n'arrivais pas à remettre à leur place les événements dans leur chronologie. Est-ce qu'on avait bu ce vin rouge qui m'avait coûté un bras avant ou après avoir dîné ? C'est fou comme ce genre de détails à son importance et comme le fait de ne pas être capable de s'en souvenir passe pour de la préméditation. Je ne pourrais pas non plus expliquer pourquoi j'avais les mains dans la cervelle éparpillée de Chris quand ils sont arrivés. Je m'étais juste dit qu'il fallait nettoyer. Je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même, à ce moment-là. Tu l'as sûrement lu dans les journaux, et c'est vrai. On avait dîné, on avait bu, on avait prétendu pendant quelques heures et puis, on avait tapé traits sur traits, parce que j'en avais, parce qu'il avait envie d'essayer, parce que c'était marrant, après tout, pourquoi pas. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a agit comme il l'a fait. Tu me connais, maintenant. Je veux dire, tu me connais _vraiment_. Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais touché à Chris si je n'avais pas eu une bonne raison de le faire. Mais comme l'ont dit ses amis, sa famille, ses profs, tout ceux qui sont venus témoigner, Chris n'était pas un type violent. Il était même plutôt gentil. C'est sans doute pour ça que ça m'a surpris quand il a refusé d'arrêter quand je lui ai dit que j'avais mal. Qu'il a insisté, même. Qu'il m'a retourné, qu'il a enfoncé mon visage dans les oreillers. Quant à expliquer pourquoi saisir le cendrier en pierre sur la table de chevet pour me débarrasser de lui m'a semblé la meilleure solution, c'est encore plus compliqué. Pourquoi j'ai frappé, encore et encore, alors qu'il ne bougeait déjà plus depuis longtemps. En hurlant. Nu. Dans le genre d'immeuble où je vivais, ce genre de tapage nocturne ne dure jamais bien longtemps avant que les flics ne débarquent. La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais, dans les grandes lignes. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas tellement ça qui compte.

Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis dit que j'allais mourir. J'étais pas fait pour ce genre de choses, et je n'avais pas ma place ici. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi mon agent a voulu qu'on m'envoie dans une prison _« normale »_. Est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'il s'imagine vraiment qu'en sortant d'ici, j'aurais envie de _« reprendre ma carrière là où je l'ai laissée »_ et que c'est pour ça qu'il est _« important de redorer mon image auprès du public en se montrant humble ? »_ Là non plus, je n'ai pas tellement trouvé la force de me battre. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Tu imagines ? Qu'on me laisse tranquille, ici ? Mais tout valait mieux que les paparazzi agglutinés devant ma porte et les fans qui essayaient de rentrer. Mais ça n'a rien changé, du moins au début. Les deux sont arrivés, tu sais ? C'était avant que tu n'arrives, et finalement, l'un comme l'autre m'ont servit. Les fans, ça a beaucoup énervé les autres. Les détenus, et les gardiens, ils ont cru que je trouvais ça marrant. Et puis, je crois qu'ils ont compris à quoi ça ressemblait, ma vie. Tu imagines ? Des types épais comme des armoires, qui ont vécu des trucs horribles pour en arriver là aujourd'hui qui se sentent désolés pour moi. Je n'y croyais même pas. Les paparazi dans la cour, là vraiment, ça a rendu tout le monde fou. Surtout quand les photos sont apparues au journal, le soir, pendant le repas. Ils s'y sont tous mis, la fois suivante. Les fans sont reparties en hurlant, terrorisées, et sur toutes les photos, que des dos bleus marine, qui faisaient un véritable mur devant moi. Plus un seul photographe n'a pu avoir une image de ma tête, pendant des semaines. Ils ont laissé tomber. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tout le monde m'adorait, ou même que je me suis fait des amis. Mais au moins, on m'a laissé tranquille. Dans tous les sens du terme. Au début, c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Tu sais combien de temps on peut supporter de ne pas se laver ? Ça peut durer très longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais cru. Surtout pas moi. Je ne pourrais jamais décrire la terreur que m'évoquait l'idée même de me dévêtir devant qui que ce soit. La dernière personne qui m'ait vu nu pendant longtemps, c'était Chris. Mais on se fait à tout. C'est fou, l'esprit humain. La volonté qu'on peut trouver, au fond de soi. Tout faire pour rester en vie. Les habitudes viennent, naturellement. On se méfie de choses dont on se foutait bien, dehors. Dehors. Ça aussi, c'est fou. Cette habitude qu'on prend de parler du monde comme si c'était quelque chose d'inaccessible. _Dehors_. Je t'entends tout le temps le dire, toi aussi. Tu avais remarqué ? 

Moi, j'ai remarqué un tas de trucs, sur toi. Je n'en parle pas trop, parce que je n'ai pas envie que les autres le voient. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en mêlent. Mais depuis que tu es là, je veux dire, _vraiment_ là, j'ai appris à me rendre compte d'un tas de choses. Des choses que j'aime. Des trucs insignifiants, qui te donnent cet air-là, qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Ce petit sourire en coin, là, je le connais bien. Et quand tu mens, ça aussi, je le vois. Je le sais. Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu es là, mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu mens ? Tu fronces les sourcils. Juste un peu. Regarde. C'est quelque chose que tu fais sans arrêt quand tu téléphones, par exemple. Non, tu vois, avec moi ça ne prend pas. Passe moi une clope, tu veux ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est là depuis des heures, pas toi ? Tout ça pour dire, puisque tu t'en vas, j'aimerais que tu me dises une chose. Je n'appellerais pas ça une promesse, parce que toi et moi, on n'aime pas trop ce genre d'engagements. Je voudrais vraiment que tu ne m'oublies pas. Je ne te demande pas de venir me voir, ou même d'appeler. Juste de penser à moi. De temps en temps. Je suppose que tu seras très occupé, que tu auras plein de choses à faire pour retrouver ta vie dehors. C'est vrai que toi, tu avais construit quelque chose, avant tout ça. Moi, je n'étais que de passage, je ne me posais jamais, j'étais partout et nulle part à la fois. Toi, tu avais une vie bien à toi. Une famille. Une autre que tu construisais. Une maison, un travail, des amis. Tout le kit complet du mec sans histoire. Je sais à quel point tu n'es pas comme ça, mais peut-être que ça se limitait aux murs de cette prison. Alors s'il te plait, je ne te demande pas de venir me voir et encore moins de m'attendre, mais n'essaie pas de faire comme si toi et moi, ça n'avait jamais existé.


End file.
